Rabbid Race to the Moon
Rabbid Race to the Moon the 52th episode of Rabbids Invasion. It was released in February 1, 2014. The episode is directed by Franz Kirchner and written by Candice Corbeel. Synopsis The Rabbids tests their meddle with themselves to see what it takes to get a one-way ticket to the moon. Summary A Rabbid gets a glipse of a moon displayed on a hanging billboard. He tries to reach it, but falls down to the ground. Getting up frustrated, the Rabbid scans his surroundings to find something to reach the moon and sees an old small rocket device. Luckily, it's pointed at the moon. So the Rabbid proceeds to get on the rocket. However, he keeps slipping as he tries to mount on the rocket. Then he tries charging at the rocket attempting to vault and mount on it, but ends up flying into a white board and falling into a box with plungers. Looking around, he finds several items that might help him get on the rocket. He gets a few plungers and a nearby chair, then attaches them together to the rocket. Now finally on the rocket, the Rabbid proceeds to launch. Suddenly, three Rabbids come barging in, surprising the Rabbid on the rocket and falls off. As the three Rabbids come running around, they see the Rabbid's rocket in awe. The Rabbid at the rocket explains that he is using it to launch himself at the moon. Excited, the three other Rabbids decided to ride with him, but the Rabbid rocket owner demands they step down. Looking around, he sees a red hardhat. Putting it on, he represents himself as leader and orders the three to get off the rocket. The three Rabbids fall off as they stare at the hardhat Rabbid's hardhat. The hardhat Rabbid then directs the three Rabbid's attention to the white board. It has four steps on them, explaining the preperations to reaching the moon. The first step involves running on a treadmill to test their fitness. So the Rabbids go on a belt line with a processor machine that acts as the treadmill and the thong Rabbid will act as the runner. Hardhat Rabbid briefs to the thong Rabbid that he must get the flag at the end of the belt line to pass. As the thong Rabbid reaches for it, the hardhat Rabbid activates the belt line, causing it to make the Rabbid move into the processor machine. The thong Rabbid runs as fast as he can while the hardhat Rabbid laughs in amusement with his foolishness by changing the speed periodically. But when the thong Rabbid is about to reach the flag, hardhat Rabbid sets the belt speed to maximum. Thong Rabbid runs at high speed, but hardhat Rabbid stops the machine, causing the thong Rabbid to launch himself into a pile of boxes. Luckily, he was able to grab the flag and pass the test. So he goes to the rocket, but hardhat Rabbid stops him and said that he must pass test #2. The second step involves a shaky chair to test their stability. Hardhat Rabbid instructs that they must sit on an office chair and reach the flag on the box after spinning on the chair. The three Rabbids all try to get on the chair all at once, but hardhat Rabbid tells them that only one must get on the chair. So with one Rabbid on the chair, hardhat Rabbid spins the office chair. Filled with excitement, the other two Rabbids jump on the chair, but they get launched in random directions and shot into barrel drums. The chair stops and the Rabbid is induced with dizziness. Hardhat Rabbid offers him to see if he can reach the flag on the box. The dizzy Rabbid gets near the flag, but the hardhat Rabbid sabotages his attempt by pushing the box out of the way. The dizzy Rabbid runs into a barrel drum but is about to get the flag again. Hardhat Rabbid tries to find a way to stop him then he spots a barrel of bananas. He eats them so he can use banana peels to make him slip. But the dizzy Rabbid conveniently avoids them, prompting the hardhat Rabbid to tackle him personally. But he slips and slides on a banana peel, which causes the dizzy Rabbid to be knocked directly into the flag and pass the test. So the three Rabbids go for the rocket, but the hardhat Rabbid stops them again, saying that they need to pass the third test. The third test involves an indoor skydiving to test their aerodynamics. Hardhat Rabbid shows them a makeshift fan device that act as the fan. Activating it, he throws the fan into the device which causes the flag to float in the wind. Then he tells the Rabbids that they must grab the fan while riding the wind to pass the test. The three Rabbids then ride the wind. They easily reach for the flag, but they all end up fighting for it. Knowing that the three Rabbids will eventually reach for the flag, hardhat Rabbid sabotages them yet again by periodically turning off and on the fans. This causes them to hurt themselves by ramming into the steel beam on the ceiling. Two of them grasp on the beam, but one of them is about to get the flag. Hardhat Rabbid tries mashing the buttons to turn off and on the fans, but his remote malfunctions and stops working. In a last desperate move, hardhat Rabbid shoves the fan out of the way. This causes the Rabbid to fall down to the ground. The hardhat Rabbid then ultimately catch the flag and claim victory. Hardhat Rabbid finally reaches to his rocket so he can finally launch to the moon while the three Rabbids helplessly watch him take off. Hardhat Rabbid initiates the rocket, but after moments of activation, it turns out the rocket is just a kiddie ride. The three Rabbids laugh at hardhat Rabbid's misfortune, crying in shame, as the episode ends. 'Characters' *Rabbids *Hardhat Rabbid 'Trivia' *Main antagonist: Hardhat Rabbid Gallery X1080-zy0.jpg RabbidRacetotheMoonScreenshot.jpg 9l3xWZNoqKp4bX1ZP54BqAPZh2h.jpg MOIN.jpg MOIi.jpg F5ede2a90eb47bae1bca7622345d0d6a.jpg Category:Rabbids Invasion episodes Category:Episodes